Babysitting
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: Reid's stuck babysitting and he thinks about his life and how it could be different if one element was different.


A/N: Just A Short Fic I Thought Up. As Alwayz Please R&R! ^.^

Summary: Reid's stuck babysitting and he thinks about his life and how it could be different if one element was different.

Warnings: Slash. Don't like, don't read.

~  
It was always him. Always. It wasn't his fault he never had any plans. So because he was a social reject, he was forced to baby sit. JJ had come to him first. Then it was Hotch. He didn't mind watching Henry or Jack. In fact, he enjoyed the time spent with them. He just hated the fact that he was always free to watch them. JJ had a date with Rossi, Hotch had Prentiss, Garcia had Kevin, and Morgan had whoever is fling of the week was. Reid mentally sighed at the thought of Morgan. Reid had liked Morgan since day one. It started as a little crush, and then it developed into Reid undressing Morgan with his eyes every moment he had. But Reid knew it was more than lust. Reid could honestly say that he was in love with the "resident hotness", as Garcia would put it. But Reid has come to terms with loving but not being loved in return.  
"Uncle Spencer," Henry asked in his cute little 3 year old voice. "Nemo now?" Henry was referring to his favorite movie Finding Nemo. Reid couldn't help but smile at his godson. He loved him like he was his own son. Reid would often wonder what it was like to have a family of his own. That was another lost cause. The only person he would even consider having a family with doesn't like him like that. Reid put the movie in for Henry and in a matter of minutes Henry was fast asleep. Reid scooped Henry up in his arms and walked to his room and placed him on his bed where Jack was already asleep. Reid smiled at the sight of the two small boys who he loved very much. He walked back out into his living room and checked the time. 8:43 pm. It was still early. He plopped down onto his couch and turned on Syfy. He was watching a rerun of Star Trek when he heard a knock on the door that made him jump a little. He wasn't expecting JJ or Hotch for another few hours. Reid cautiously got up and walked over to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw none other than Morgan standing there. Reid opened the door.  
"Morgan? W-What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with, uh, Lindsay?" Reid asked, unsure of what her name was or why Morgan was there.  
"Can I come in?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded slowly, still confused, and moved out of the way. Once Morgan was inside Reid shut and locked the door. "The kids asleep?" Reid nodded.  
"Morg, why you here? You should be out having fun, tonight of all nights. You shouldn't be here with me." Reid said absent-mindedly, looking down at his feet as he played with a loose thread on his shirt.  
"It didn't feel right being out with her."  
"Well I'm sure you could have gotten another date without a problem."  
"That's not what I meant. I know who I'm supposed to spend today with; I just don't know whether or not they want to spend it with me." Morgan stepped a little closer to Reid.  
"Then why are you here? Just go to them and pull your famous charm. I'm sure they'll say yes"  
"One could hope but I'm afraid they'll reject me." Reid couldn't help but be a little surprised. Morgan was never afraid of rejection.  
"It's you, though. Anyone would be crazy to deny you. I know I wouldn't." That last part and been said under his breath but Morgan still heard it.  
"You...wouldn't deny me?" Reid looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Well, I mean..." Morgan instantly got closer to Reid; so close that Reid could feel his breath hitting his face.  
"Do you mean it?" Morgan asked, looking right into Reid's eyes. Reid gulped. He wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to do so. Reid simply nodded. A split-second later Morgan crashed his lips onto Reid's in a loving and long overdue kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart a minute or so later due to lack of air. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes.  
"Spencer, I love you and I could only hope you feel the same way." Reid smiled and let a single tear of happiness fall down his cheek.  
"I love you, too" Morgan pulled Reid against him and wrapped his arms around his waist in a loving embrace. Reid nuzzled into Morgan's neck and breathed in his scent.  
"Happy Valentine's day, pretty boy"

A/N: Welcome To Corn Town. Population: Me. Well Anywayz, I Hope You Enjoyed This. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^  
~Bibi


End file.
